1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement in an apparatus for slip casting under pressure for preparing a green body of a sanitation fixture or the like by the cast slip under pressure.
2. Related Art
When the green body of a sanitation fixture or the like is to be slip-cast in the prior art, there is used a pressuried slip casting mold which is composed of an upper mold and a lower mold. This slip casting mold is made mainly of a porous resin. The slip is poured into the mold, and a pressure is applied to the inside of the mold to cause the mold to absorb the moisture content in the slip so that the solid component in the slip may stick onto the inner wall of the mold. Simultaneously with this, the water content is absorbed from the mold by an evacuator so that the green body is more freed of water. At the parting time, the absorbed water content is returned to the inner wall of the mold to establish a water film in the interface between the green body and the mold so that the green body may part the mold. When one green body is cast by using one mold, this mold is used once more to prepare another green body. This casting process is repeated one after another. When the water content is reversed at the parting time in the apparatus of the prior art, the water frequently oozes from the upper mold or the like until it is reserved in the lower mold. If the slip is poured again for the slip casting into the mold containing the water, the green body wetting the inner wall of the mold is made excessively soft by the water reserved in the lower mold. Thus, a problem arises in that the green body may become defective.